zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Piedra sheikah (Breath of the Wild)
La es un objeto que aparece por primera vez en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Obtención Esta piedra se obtiene nada más empezar la aventura en el interior del Santuario de la vida. Tiene una gran cantidad de usos distintos, aunque muchos de estos requieren ser desbloqueadas previamente en los santuarios antes de poder ser utilizados. Funciones generales Apertura de puertas Una de las funciones fundamentales e iniciales de la piedra sheikah es la de poder abrir puertas con ella al colocarla sobre un pedestal. Entre sus múltiples usos está el de poder tanto entrar como salir de los diferentes santuarios, y el de activar las diferentes torres de Hyrule. Mapa Es posible visualizar el mapa de Hyrule en pantalla completa y desplazarse por él para ver la totalidad del reino, además de la ubicación de Link y de emplazamientos relevantes. Vista subjetiva La piedra sheikah permite analizar el entorno, pudiéndose aumentar la imagen para observar elementos en la lejanía. Además, si durante el uso de esta función se presiona el botón "A" se podrá colocar una baliza en cualquier parte para que Link pueda guiarse al ir hacia algún lugar. Adicionalmente, si Link apunta con la piedra a un enemigo podrá analizarlo de forma que será visible, en números, su cantidad de vida. Sensor sheikah Desbloqueable al activar la torre de la llanura. Permite observar desde un pequeño ícono la dirección del santuario más cercano, siempre y cuando no se haya accedido a este anteriormente. A medida que Link se acerque al lugar indicado, la señal se volverá cada vez más intensa. Puedes ser activado y desactivado en cualquier momento con el botón Y. Módulos La piedra sheikah presenta una serie de habilidades que Link podrá utilizar para avanzar en su aventura. Estos se conocen como módulos, que se obtienen al inicio de los primeros cuatro santuarios de la meseta de los albores, siendo que cada uno de ellos presentarán puzzles que pondrán a prueba a Link para que pueda familiarizarse con las diferentes habilidades de la piedra. El método de obtención implica el uso de una tecnología sheikah ancestral que consiste en colocar la piedra en un pedestal para que una estalactita sobre dicho pedestal destile la información necesaria para cargar en la piedra un nuevo módulo. Aparte de estos módulos desbloqueables, existe un módulo de uso múltiple que está disponible desde el inicio de la aventura. amiibo 47px|left Este módulo permite utilizar a los amiibo dentro del juego, ya sea para obtener objetos exclusivos a través de cofres, o activar como aliado a Link lobo. Magnetismo 45px|left Este primer módulo debe desbloquearse en el santuario de Maonu, y permite desplazar objetos metálicos de diferentes tamaños, además de cofres con revestimiento metálico, permitiendo por ejemplo desplazar placas metálicas para despejar el camino o utilizar armas metálicas (como hachas y espadas) desde la distancia. Bombas remotas 45px|left45px|left Este segundo módulo debe desbloquearse en el santuario de Asiph, y permite generar bombas esféricas o cúbicas. La diferencia se encuentra únicamente en la posibilidad de desplazamiento: las esféricas alcanzan una mayor distancia al lanzarse, y las cúbicas se mantienen estables donde se coloquen. Estas bombas pueden ser detonadas a distancia. Es una habilidad muy útil para atacar a enemigos desde la lejanía o detonar materiales frágiles a distancia. Parálisis 50px|left Este tercer módulo debe desbloquearse en el santuario de Gaddai, y permite congelar objetos durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Mientras permanecen estáticos, algunos objetos pueden acumular energía cinética al recibir golpes y, al descongelarse, salen disparados a una velocidad proporcional a la energía que fue cargada en ellos. Témpano 55px|left Este cuarto módulo debe desbloquearse en el santuario de Soukeh, y permite generar bloques de hielo sobre superficies acuáticas, pudiendo ser usados como plataformas para alcanzar ciertas zonas o para avanzar sobre el agua congelada. Sin embargo, al recibir ataques estos bloques pueden romperse. Cámara Este quinto módulo debe desbloquearse en el laboratorio de Hatelia. Permite sacar fotos a los enemigos, personajes, objetos, etc... También se pueden tomar "selfies" (autorretratos) en las que Link se puede poner en 8 poses distintas. Se desbloquea junto con la enciclopedia hyliana y el álbum de fotos que contiene los recuerdos. Al tomar la foto a los enemigos, personajes o objetos se desbloquea en la enciclopedia hyliana. Curiosidades *La piedra sheikah funciona como un hardware al que se le pueden cargar programas, ya que unas estalactitas destilan la información de cada santuario en una gota que introduce información en la piedra sheikah. *Si se traducen los símbolos escritos en las estalactitas mencionadas en la anterior curiosidad, dicen: "Cargando... No apague la pizarra", seguido de una famosa frase de la mala traducción inglesa del juego Zero Wing: "All your base are belong to us" ("Toda tu base están pertenece a nosotros" en español). *Los bloques de hielo presentan una simbología que recuerda a los trazos de la propia piedra sheikah. *Si se traduce lo escrito en la esquina inferior de la función de mapa de la piedra, se obtienen las palabras "temperatura" y "hora". Galería Símbolo de la tableta sheikah BotW.png| Símbolo de la piedra sheikah. Descripción de la tableta sheikah BotW.jpg| Descripción de la piedra sheikah. Terminal de la piedra sheikah BotW.png| La piedra preparada para ser obtenida por Link. BotW_Mapa_de_Hyrule_central.png| Uso de la función del mapa. BotW_Destilación_de_una_runa.png| Una estalactita de un santuario destilando la información de un módulo. BotW_Runas.png| Pantalla de selección de los módulos. BotW_Símbolo_de_un_bloque_de_hielo_producto_de_la_criogenia.png| Un símbolo de un bloque de hielo producto por el módulo Témpano. Símbolos_estalactita_traducidos_BotW.jpeg| Los símbolos de la estalactita traducidos. en:Sheikah Slate Categoría:Objetos de The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild